Side Story of SnK
by Petra Kindness Ral
Summary: Side Story Part 2 -Lance Corporal Levi and Petra- cerita sampingan dimana menceritakan Levi yang ikut dengan Petra ke rumah Petra. apa yang terjadi check it out! /w/ cover isn't mine credit to owner of that pic no me
1. Chapter 1

**"SIDE STORY "**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

* * *

Hanya menuliskan sesuatu yang disukai tanpa dibayar

**PART 1: Lance Corporal Levi and Coffee**

* * *

Enjoy! ^^

Hari ini tanggal merah, tepatnya hari ketujuh ya ini hari minggu.

Berhubung hari libur dan lagi sama sekali belum ada perencanaan keluar dinding, mereka bisa kembali ke rumah tepatnya mengunjungi rumahnya yang mereka sudah tinggalkan orang tua, saudara, bibi, paman atau siapapun itu.

Sekedar melepas penat dari banyaknya ekspedisi yang membahayakan jiwa masing-masing, mereka diberikan hanya satu hari ini boleh kembali ke rumahnya biasanya mereka disibukkan oleh latihan ataupun ekspedisi yang mana siapapun takkan tahu apa saat selesainya ekspedisi tersebut dapat kembali dengan selamat, tidak ada yang tahu.

Banyak yang menantikan hari ini, setelah berdebat dengan tawa malam tadi, pagi ini mereka sudah keluar bergerombol menuju rumah masing-masing dengan senyum lebar yang melekat diwajah mereka.

Melepas rindu dengan keluarga masing-masing, ah terdengar sangat menyenangkan.

Kesempatan untuk berkumpul, bercengkarama, seperti ini sangat langka kau tahu?

Apalagi bagi kami prajurit yang diharuskan melawan raksasa diluar dinding ini.

Tapi hal tersebut cuma berlaku pada yang masih mempunyai kerabat, keluarga. Lalu aku? Hm aku hanya bergulat dengan dokumen yang tengah terbaring manis diatas mejaku.

Sesekali saat ku berjalan keluar melihat para prajurit yang tertawa lebar sambil melangkah keluar dari markas kami.

Sepertinya sangat menyenangkan, lagian aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi dan lagi dokumen yang harus kukerjakan ini tak ada habisnya.

Aku memutar kenop pintu kamarku, bersiap untuk bergulat lagi dengan dokumenku tentunya.

Aku segera saja menuju mejaku, ah 5 gelas kosong bekas kopi semalam masih terletak diatas mejaku.

Well, kemana Petra?

Aku berjalan keluar dari kamarku, berjalan pelan menuju dapur ya dapur.

Mungkin Petra ada disana.

**-Lance Corporal Levi and Coffee-**

"Pe-"

Tidak ada seorangpun disana, ku memutuskan berjalan menuju arah tungku api ya kalian tahu untuk memasak nasi, air dan juga eh ini bukan saatnya untuk menjelaskan.

Bahkan teko yang biasanya terdapat kopi yang masih hangat sekarang kosong, ck ...

"Heichou, besok saya mau mengunjungi Ayah saya."

"Hn."

... Petra mengunjungi Ayahnya rupanya, sepertinya aku mengalami pikun.

Ah, lebih baik aku mencoba membuat kopi, masak air sudah, gelas, dan juga kopi sudah.

Tinggal menunggu air masak aku duduk dan menaikkan kakiku diatas meja.

"Leviiiiiiiiiiii, masak masak sendiri, buat kopi buat kopi sendiri~~"

Tebak suara siapa tadi.

Aku masa bodoh, abaikan dia, Levi.

"HQ terasa sepi ya, apalagi prajurit lain pada jalan-jalan, oh Levi mau ikut melihat sawney juga bean?"

Ck, pertanyaan bodoh tentu saja kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Tidak!

Airku sudah masak, aku langsung melangkah ke arah teko panas tadi mengabaikan titan maniak diseberang.

"Ckck kemana Petra, Levi?" Hanji membuka suara lagi.

"Kerumahnya."

"Kau tidak ikut?"

"Kau gila."

"Ta-"

"Diam."

Setelah memasukkan kopi kedalam gelas langsung saja ku masukkan air panas tadi, aku memegang gelas itu dan segera meminumnya.

Pft. Aku menahan semburan yang hampir saja baru mau keluar dari mulutku dengan tanganku.

"Haha~ ternyata kopimu tidak enak ya? Lagian sih~" Hanji menertawakanku ya tertawa saja sana.

Padahal rasanya pahit, ya aku suka kopi pahit.

Tapi kenapa rasanya berbeda dengan yang biasa dia buat, aku menatap horor gelas yang berada 30cm dariku.

Ck, padahal aku sudah sering melihat dia membuat kopi, cara dia menuang berapa banyak bubuknya, juga air panasnya bahkan saat dia mengaduk kopi tanpa gula itu.

"Levi kau tahu, mukamu seram tambah seram bwahaha~"

"Kau juga punya muka yang lucu tapi menjijikkan, mata empat."

"Kasihan sekali kau Levi, hahahaha~"

"Dia berpengalaman dalam membuat kopi sedangkan aku tidak kau tahu itu."

"Seorang prajurit terkuat tak bisa meniru untuk membuat kopi yang sama itu lucu~ lucu~"

**-Lance Corporal Levi and Coffee-**

Aku hanya melipat kedua tanganku entah menatap ke arah mana,

Bosan? Ya bosan.

Apalagi pagi ini aku tak dapat asupan harianku, kopi.

Sedangkan Hanji sudah keluyuran entah kemana tadi, paling-paling kalau tidak ketempat Erwin ketempat piaraannya itu.

Rasanya menyenangkan saat kau tengah kecapekan lalu ada seseorang yang membuat kopi untukmu spesial hanya untukmu, membuat lagi saat kau benar-benar ingin lagi.

Aku sudah kecanduan kopi ya mungkin saja, pagi, siang, sore dan malam kopi harus ada disampingku menemaniku untuk mengerjakan tugasku.

Dia, ya cuma dia yang membuat kopi sesuai dengan seleraku juga sikapnya yang baik, penurut, perhatian-

"Pagi Heichou!"

Eh, tunggu-

"Tadi dalam perjalanan ke rumah Ayahku, saya lupa bahwa pagi ini belum membuat kopi."

Kenapa?

"Soalnya saya khawatir Heichou bakal ngantuk lagi."

Petra?

"Hehe, habis ini membuat kopi saya pergi."

Dia cuma dia-

"Aku ikut."

"He-Heichou?"

"Aku punya sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan dengan beliau, Ayahmu."

Yang aku butuhkan, karena aku suka kopinya.

Maksudku ya jika kalian tahu maksudku, sudah sana pergi jangan tanya-tanya.

* * *

**-PART 1 END -**

* * *

**A/N :**

**Akhirnya selesai juga~ haha sebenarnya ini cerita selingan gitu deh :3 lalu kali ini levi dengan kopi XD ya berhubungan ama yang buat kopi~ muehe ga tau bagus apa ga XDD**

**RnR Please? :3**

**masih ada lanjutannya loh tapi beda judul ._.**  
**chara + benda ~ gitu deh boleh direquest kok tapi saya ga bisa janji bisa cepat XD saya bakal menuhin kalau saya punya idenya ^^**

**Makasih buat yang sudah me-review fanfic saya yang berjudul " Empty or Filled?"**

**Buat KoizuKan & Ari Kirazawa makasih banyak atas Reviewnya buat saya makin semangat membuat fanfic. ^^**

**byeeeeeee ^w^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku ikut."

"He-Heichou?"

"Aku punya sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan dengan beliau, Ayahmu."

* * *

**"SIDE STORY "**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

* * *

Hanya menuliskan sesuatu yang disukai tanpa dibayar

**PART 2: Lance Corporal Levi and Petra.**

* * *

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

"Ah siang Petra-chan, sedang libur ya?" Sapa seorang ibu yang tengah menjaga toko buah.

"Siang juga, iya begitulah hehe... " Ucap Petra sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian dijawab senyuman dari orang tadi.

"Pria yang disebelahmu, dia pacarmu?" goda Ibu-ibu kepada Petra, Petra melirik takut ke arah Levi yang dilirik malah berjalan pergi.

"Heichou!" Petra menyusul Levi setelah pamit ke ibu-ibu tadi, ibu-ibu tadi hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah mereka yang layaknya sepasang kekasih walau sang pria tidak menunjukkannya.

"Ma-maaf atas yang tadi Heichou," Petra menunduk takut.

"Kau tidak salah." Balas Levi datar sesaat dia melirik pemilik mata kuning keemasan milik Petra yang tengah memakai dress putih tanpa lengan hingga lutut itu, dia terpana sesaat pasalnya Petra sangat kelihatan cantik saat itu walaupun setiap hari dia sudah cantik tapi saat kau melihat wanita memakai hal yang lain maka itu akan menambah aura kecantikannya bukan, Levi hanya memakai kemeja putih tak lupa dia memakai cravat dan jas hitam hanya membalut manis di atas pundak pria ini.

Mereka berjalan beriringan tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun, di seberang kiri mereka terlihat ada Eren, Mikasa dan Armin yang tengah asyik memakan roti menghentikan langkah mereka saat melihat Levi dan Petra berjalan berdua sedangkan yang sedang dilihat sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya.

"Itu kan Levi Heichou dan Petra-san." Ucap Armin sambil membulatkan mata biru lautnya tak percaya.

"Ah, kau benar Armin. Ngomong-ngomong kalau dilihat-lihat mereka seperti pasangan ya..." Ucap Eren kali ini.

"Ternyata si cebol normal juga tak kusangka."

Perkataan Mikasa barusan membuat Eren dan Armin ber-sweatdrop ria.

**- Lance Corporal Levi and Petra -**

"Saya ingin membeli sesuatu untuk ayahku, Heichou." Ucap Petra sambil menunjuk toko buah di sebelah kanan mereka.

"Baik, aku mau mencari sesuatu juga 30 menit lagi kita kembali ketempat ini." Ucap Levi dibalas anggukan Petra yang berjalan pergi menuju toko yang ditunjuknya tadi.

'Sekarang aku harus mencari yang cocok untuknya.' Batin Levi.

Levi melangkah menuju sebuah toko, sedangkan Petra kini berjalan menuju toko buah padahal tadi dia bisa membeli di tempat ibu – ibu tadi mengodanya namun ia tahu Levi kelihatan tak senang saat itu mungkin risih lebih tepatnya.

Sambil memilih-milih buah Petra memikirkan hal yang terjadi tadi pagi, dia tidak mengerti kenapa kakinya bisa melangkah sendiri kembali menuju ke markas hanya untuk tujuan yang kecil, ya membuatkan kopi untuk Heichounya. Oh, apa tadi pagi kakinya digerakkan oleh sesuatu tapi dia merasa sangat senang dapat kembali saat itu juga, sebenarnya salah Petra juga kenapa dia lupa menyiapkan kopi sebelum dia pergi.

Petra kemudian tersenyum sambil terkikik kecil, kembalinya dia ke markas cuma membuat segelas kopi untuk Heichounya itu memberikan sesuatu yang lebih berarti bagi Petra, dapat ditemani Levi heichou itu sangat jarang jadi dia merasa beruntung untuk hidupnya yang sekali ini.

Setelah selesai membeli buah lantas Petra menuju ke depan pintu keluar, namun hujan deras tengah mengucur deras diluar sana. Sekilas muka Petra yang manis kini terlihat cemberut kecil, hujan ini sepertinya datang tak tepat. ' Apa Levi Heichou sudah selesai dengan belanjanya? Aku penasaran sebenarnya dia membeli apa tapi sudahlah lebih baik aku menunggu hujan ini reda.'

Petra yang sudah berdiri sekitar 15 menit didepan pintu toko sesekali mengusap wajahnya, menguap sesekali. Ah memang benar kata orang hujan –menghantarkan kantuk dengan cepat layaknya obat bius.

Mata kuning keemasan milik Petra baru saja menutup seluruhnya sampai –

"Petra."

Suara itu –mengema di pendengaran Petra, suara –tanpa oktaf naik maupun turun tapi suara itu menenangkan siapapun yang mendengarnya jika dia berucap –terdengar tegas, keras, berani dan juga terkadang menenangkan itulah yang dipikir Petra.

Petra membuka matanya sedikit, rasa kantuk masih terasa sedikit didalam alam sadarnya. Kepala Petra naik-turun seakan-akan dia adalah tongkat yang tidak tertancap dengan benar di tanah. Hangat, itu yang dirasakan Petra. Samar-samar terlihat kedua lengan kekar menangkapnya –demi apapun Levi Heichou kini tengah memeluk dirinya, Petra sontak membuka matanya lebar semburat merah sudah terlihat di wajah manisnya –namun Petra sama sekali tidak menolak untuk dipeluk, hangat –Levi Heichou sangat hangat.

"Ck, bodoh... kenapa bisa sampai ketiduran?" protes Levi di sela-sela pelukan mereka berdua, oh Levi dengan mudahnya memecah ke romantisan yang baru saja tercipta.

"Ma-maaf Heichou," ucap Petra merasa bersalah, tapi biarpun Levi mengucapkan ucapan kasar namun dia sama sekali tidak melepaskan pelukannya, malah terasa makin erat.

Tindakan mereka berdua yang tepat di toko buah tersebut pastilah mendapat perhatian penuh dari orang-orang di sekitar, pasangan yang manis itulah yang dipikirkan oleh mereka, mereka tak tahu kalau mereka itu adalah seorang atasan dan bawahan?

.

.

_Tapi apa jabatan itu berlaku dalam Cinta?_

_Apa orang yang mempunyai jabatan tinggi tidak boleh leluasa mencintai seseorang yang jelas berada di bawah jabatannya, anak buahnya sendiri?_

.

.

Petra menutup matanya lalu melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di punggung Levi, Hangat batin mereka berdua.

Selang 30 menit mereka berpelukan, siulan ria terdengar disekeliling mereka padahal mereka sudah bersiul dari 10 menit sebelumnya namun derasnya hujan meredam semua suara siulan tersebut namun sekarang derasnya hujan sekarang berganti terik matahari yang cerah.

Menyadari hal tersebut mereka berdua cepat melepaskan pelukan mereka, Petra sedikit kecewa namun dia cukup malu juga begitu juga Levi walaupun tidak menunjukkannya, mereka kembali melanjutkan jalan mereka menuju rumah Petra.

"Ah, itu rumahku Heichou!" Ucap Petra riang sambil menunjuk rumahnya, Levi melirik ke arah yang dituju. Rumah yang terlihat terawat dan berbagai pot bunga bertengger di sepanjang teras rumah tersebut.

"Kak Petra kembali ya? Wah, selamat datang kembali kak!" senyum seorang anak kecil ah bukan seorang namun beberapa anak kecil mengerumuninya.

"Petra hari ini libur jadi mengunjungi rumah, kalian sehat-sehat kan? jangan lupa jadi anak yang baik dan membantu orang tua kalian ya." Senyum Petra mengembang lebar sambil mengelus kepala anak-anak disana satu persatu, sedangkan Levi yang berada didekatnya hanya meliriknya.

'Petra ternyata seseorang yang selalu ditunggu oleh orang lain,'

_Padahal menjadi seorang prajurit itu adalah pengorbanan yang besar_

_Meninggalkan orang-orang yang berharga bagimu_

_Maju ke medan perang untuk mendapatkan kedamaian_

_Tanpa ada imbalan atas nyawa mereka_

_Mereka cuma orang-orang yang ingin membuka jalan bagi yang lain_

_Mereka dianggap kuat tapi mereka sebenarnya orang paling terlemah_

_Mereka terus berjuang semampu mereka_

_Maju terus ke depan tanpa menengok ke belakang dimana teman-teman seperjuangan mereka_

_Mati..._

_._

_._

_Tapi kenapa harus Petra seorang perempuan yang senyumnya secerah matahari seperti hari ini_

_Harus maju ke medan perang yang penuh bercak darah juga mayat_

_Hidup itu tidak ada yang adil semuanya terasa hambar_

_Tapi jika itu adalah pilihannya sendiri_

_Maka orang-orang disekitarnya harus kuat jika mereka nanti kehilangan sosok Petra ral ini_

_Begitupun juga ..._

_Aku_

* * *

"Heichou, ayo!" Ajak Petra, mereka berdua berjalan kedepan pintu rumah Petra ral, Petra mengetuk pintunya.

"Ayah! Ini Petra!"

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka memperlihatkan sosok Ayah Petra , Petra langsung menhambur ke arahnya sembari memeluknya erat. Isak tangis dapat didengar dari keduanya. Ya entah berapa lama sekali prajurit dapat menemui keluarganya, Levi hanya berdiri saja melihat keluarga ini setelah dirasa cukup Petra menyeka air matanya dan mulai memperkenalkan Levi.

"Ayah ini Levi Heichou,"

"Oh, salam kenal Levi Heichou."

Ayah Petra menjabat tangan Levi begitu juga dibalasnya jabatan tangan tersebut, setelah itu Petra ke dapur untuk membuat teh dan kue sedangkan di ruang tamu tengah duduk dua orang yang dalam pikiran masing-masing, Ayah Petra memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Lev–"

"Petra–ah maaf memotong pembicaraan anda, silahkan lanjutkan lagi."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, saya ingin mendengar anda dulu."

.

"Heichou, tadi anda bicara apa saja dengan Ayahku?"

"Heichou! Jawab pertanyaan saya!"

"Ah, Heichou tunggu!"

.

"– Petra, apa dia yang menginginkan masuk ke Scouting Legion atas keinginannya sendiri?"

"Haha, dia sangat ingin masuk kedalam sana sejak kecil, membantu orang mendapatkan kebebasan katanya. Saya sebagai orang tua hanya dapat mendukungnya sebenarnya saya berat menyetujuinya dimana anak saya satu-satunya harus ke medan perang melawan titan pemakan manusia itu, saya takut saya merasa takut setiap hari mungkin semua orang yang keluarganya masuk ke sana juga merasa demikian. Saya cuma berdoa setiap hari berharap Tuhan selalu berada disana untuknya dan lagi kurasa sebentar lagi dia akan cukup sibuk dengan tugasnya sebagai pasukan pengintai sehingga dia akan jarang menemui saya. Ah, anak – anak benar-benar sangat cepat dewasa ya."

Levi melirik Ayah Petra sekilas, dia menghela napas kemudian berkata, " Petra, menurutku dia prajurit yang hebat dia patut diperhitungkan."

"Sa-Saya punya sesuatu yang harus saya sampaikan, anda temannya Petra, bukan? Bisakah anda melindunginya?"

_'Bahkan aku tak menjawab pertanyaan yang sesederhana itu'_

Petra memeluk ayahnya sekali lagi sebelum pamit pulang lagi ke markas yang merupakan mungkin rumah kedua baginya.

"Ayah, nanti kurasa aku akan menulis surat untuk Ayah jadi Ayah jangan terlalu khawatir ya! Baiklah sampai jumpa nanti Ayah!"

Petra melambaikan tangannya sembari berjalan pulang.

* * *

Levi menghentikan langkahnya sebentar, menatap langit yang berwarna orange senada dengan rambut Petra ral.

Petra ral juga menghentikan langkahnya sebentar.

"Ayahmu." Jeda sejenak. "Dia belum tau kalau kau sudah masuk timku."

Petra memiringkan kepalanya ,"kurasa aku lupa memberitaunya, nanti aku akan menulis itu di suratku hehe."

Levi melirik Petra yang dibelakangnya sekilas lalu menatap jalan yang didepannya kemudian mulai berjalan lagi diikuti Petra yang tengah menyeimbangkan jarak jalan mereka berdua.

"Petra."

"Ya, Heichou?

_'Apa aku bisa melindungimu?'_

"Apa kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri?"

"Ah, tentu aku bisa Heichou."

_'Sebenarnya ayahmu menyuruhku melindungimu.'_

"Ayahmu menyuruhmu melindungi dirimu sendiri."

"Maka kau harus lakukan."

"Baik, Heichou!"

_Karena aku tak bisa selalu, selalu disampingmu._

_Tapi kuharap aku bisa selalu, selalu disampingmu setiap saat bahkan selamanya._

"Baguslah."

_Tapi..._

* * *

_**Untuk: Ayah.**_

_**Dari: Petra Ral.**_

_Ayah, bagaimana kabarmu?_

_Aku baik-baik saja disini, ah Ayah harus menjaga kesehatan ayah ya._

_Aku sedikit sibuk tapi untuk menulis surat aku sempatkan untuk memberitahu ayah supaya tidak terlalu khawatir._

_Kami akhir-akhir ini banyak melakukan ekspedisi diluar dinding, melelahkan tapi sekaligus menegangkan._

_Dan ayah ingat kan dengan orang yang kukenalkan dirumah, Levi Heichou._

_Aku masuk ke tim yang di pimpinnya ayah, hehe maaf baru memberitahu mu sekarang._

_Aku habis aku sangat senang saat bertemu ayah, ah aku harap aku bisa kembali ke rumah dan bercengkarama denganmu lagi, meminum teh bersama-sama juga merawat bunga-bunga yang ayah sudah rawat dengan sangat baik._

_Levi Heichou memilihku sendiri loh ayah untuk masuk ke dalam timnya, aku terkejut sekaligus senang ya dia katanya termasuk prajurit yang terkuat di pasukan pengintai._

_Aku bisa masuk ke timnya itu sudah sangat mengejutkan, dia katanya mengakui kemampuanku katanya aku cukup kuat dan pantas untuk masuk kedalam tim._

_Untuk itulah aku akan mengabdikan diriku didalam timnya, Ayah kuharap ayah selalu mendukung keputusanku ya, mungkin berat bagi ayah tapi menjadi salah satu dari pasukan pengintai itu adalah keinginan ku dan walau begitu aku juga punya suatu keinginan kecil._

_Jika kami pasukan pengintai berhasil mengalahkan semua titan yang ada dan memperoleh kebebasan untuk pergi melihat, keluar menjelajahi dunia luar suatu hal yang diinginkan setiap orang dipasukan pengintai begitu pun aku._

_Aku tidak mau ayah juga aku dan semua orang hidup dalam dinding selama ini kita layaknya binatang dalam kandang, manusia itu perlu kebebasan tanpa ada kurungan disekeliling kita_

_Um, Ayah kurasa aku menemukan sosok pria yang kusukai. Dia, orangnya keras, tegas, galak namun dia sebenarnya sangat peduli pada setiap orang dipasukan pengintai walaupun dia sendiri adalah prajurit terkuat tapi dia punya hati yang baik._

_Dia juga ingin kebebasan sama denganku, dia ... aku tidak tau bagaimana cara mengatakannya._

_Walau begitu aku ingin selalu bersamanya, selalu, selalu bersamanya selamanya sampai kami dapat mengalahkan titan-titan yang bersembunyi dan keluar tiba-tiba disana._

_Aku sangat senang dapat bertarung disampingnya selama ini dan aku harap terus saja begitu,_

_Walau dia orang yang sangat susah mengekspresikan apa yang dirasakannya, tapi aku sangat ingin tau bagaimana perasaannya aku selalu mencoba mencari tau, yang kuketahui saat ini dia memperlihatkannya lewat perbuatannya._

_Dia orang yang mementingkan kepentingan orang lain dibanding dirinya dan juga dia sangat sangat perduli dengan anggota pasukan pengintai,_

_Bukan hanya satu orang namun semua orang, aku sangat mengidolakannya begitupun semua orang dan kurasa mungkin dia bisa membantu umat manusia keluar dari belenggu ini entahlah namun aku sangat mempercayainya dan menyukainya dari lubuk hatiku._

_Ya dia itu adalah **Levi Heichou** ayah, bagaimana menurut ayah?_

_Nah, sampai disini dulu ya Ayah, aku harus bersiap-siap untuk ekspedisi kami._

_Sampai jumpa ya! Anakmu yang menyayangimu,_

**Petra Ral**

* * *

.

"Petra."

Mata abu miliknya melirik ke arah mata hazel milik Petra sambil melempar sesuatu.  
"Ah, Heh... Ci...Cincin!"

Ucap Petra kaget saat membuka sesuatu yang dilempar oleh Levi Heichou, kotak transparan didalamnya ada sepasang cincin yang indah, sayap indah sebagai hiasan di cincin itu.

"I...Ini maksudnya apa, Heichou?"

Ucap Petra agak gugup sembari memegang erat kotak kecil yang transparan tersebut.

"Jangan membuatku mengatakannya. Terserah mau dipakai atau dibuang."

Levi memandang ke arah depan tidak memandang Petra lagi.

Srek srek

"Fuh, selesai."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, membuangnya?"

"Tidak, itu sangat berharga dan kurasa saya tau apa maksud Heichou, tapi saya ingin memakainya nanti jika kita sudah bersama terbebas dari yang namanya takdir prajurit dan saat dimana tidak akan ada kematian jadi saya menguburnya disini, **suatu saat nanti kita akan mengambilnya bersama-sama**."

"Terserahlah, tapi... **itu adalah janji kita berdua**, harap kau ingat itu."

"**Tentu... Ten...Tentu Heichou**."

"Jangan menangis, bodoh."

* * *

Petra melirik ke luar jendela kamarnya, semilir angin bebas menerpa rambutnya. Petra –menutup matanya sembari menikmati malam itu, hari dimana dia **mengikat sebuah janji**, **bahwa suatu saat pasti dia akan bersama Levi meskipun bukan di zaman mereka sekarang –mungkin suatu saat**.

Namun jika ada yang menanyakan apa sih keinginan kecilmu pada Petra –juga Levi mereka akan menjawabnya dalam hati, 'keinginan kecilku hanya ingin bersama denganya, meskipun bukan saat ini namun suatu saat nanti dimana tidak akan ada yang memisahkan mereka lagi.'

Ditempat lain,

"Hehehehe..."

"Buntaichou anda tertawanya... menyeramkan sekali."

"Habisnya aku menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menarik... Hehehehe." Ucap Hanji dengan muka seramnya.

"Apa tentang Levi Heichou juga Petra-san?" kini suara Eren yang terdengar.

"Kau benar EREEEEENNN!" Hanji-san langsung loncat dan memeluknya kasar.

"L...Lalu apa yang menarik Hanji-san, uh... aku, Eren dan Mikasa hanya melihatnya jalan berdua bersama –walaupun terlihat sebagai sepasang –uhuk kekasih." Ucap Armin sambil tersedak sebentar, ngomong sambil makan sih.

"Itu aku sudah melihatnya, ah kalian kurang update nih, sini semuanya sini rapatkan telinga kalian."

Seru hanji menyuruh semuanya mendekat kedekatnya, walau rada takut namun semuanya tetap saja mendekat, ah ga konsisten nih.

Setelah asik bisik-membisik mereka semua bubar dengan muka shock, muka terharu ada yang sampai ingusnya keluar tuh.

"Mereka –tidak aku mendukung pasangan yang baru tercipta tadi sore, ugh mereka sungguh romantis sekali kalian tau! Rasanya aku ingin loncat-loncat sekarang."

Mereka disana yang tadi mendengar bisikan Hanji hanya memasang muka 'yang jadian siapa yang paling senang siapa ga jelas.'

"Tsk, kenapa berisik sekali disini seperti pasar malam saja?"

"Heichou!?"

"Ah, Petra, kenapa mukamu sembab begitu, apa Levi memarahimu?" kini Hanji tengah memegang bahu wanita itu.

Petra mengibas-gibas tangannya sembari tersenyum lembut, "Justru saya sangat bahagia hari ini –eh maksudku tadi hanya debu yang masuk kok, itu saja."

Petra melirik ke arah Levi, Levi melirik balik.

**'OH, WE'RE WATCHING YOU'**

**-the end-**

* * *

**Bagaimana untuk part ini lumayan panjang /fuh**

**Ini menceritakan Levi juga Petra lanjutan part 1**

**Mungkin selanjutnya ntar saya pikirin mengenai request di review ya**

**Maaf kalau ga menarik m(_)m**

**mohon reviewnya?**

**makasih yang udah review Part 1 ya Chrisy, Ryuki, Midorimanju, Monkey D nico :3 love u all!**

**byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! XD Di part 3~**


End file.
